Amy's Regret
by SakuraChanBea
Summary: BASED ON A TRUE STORY..."He said he did like her and loved her" She regrets everything she has done, she even wished she never met him, but it happened now she has a huge regret that haunts her to this day... Why d


Preface

She hated love… it haunted her to this day knowing that her own lover never loved her from the start. At least that's what she thought. He said he did like her but she does not believe that bullshit.

She cried every night to calm such a broken heart. The chocolate from Valentine's day heart "Always in my Heart" Bull shit… She threw away the heart chocolate looked like he wasted only one dollar on a chocolate.

He said he didn't have money, but his own best friend told her He bought a few chocolate…. for his "friends". Yeah sure, you mean his ex's? She couldn't believe she was too stupid to fall in love with a heartless person. He was not the Sonic she knew. Amy Rose looking straight at his pictures in Facebook. Every little memory she remembered made her cry to know what is killing her inside. Remembering the old times was eating up inside her, remembering the words "I love you..." from the most beautiful voice. She cried again and again when she read her messages what he sent her. "If you truly loved me why didn't you.. I love you with all my heart and this is what you done to me? You said to me once that no guy had the right to hurt me.. but its funny you hurt me a thousands of times, you don't even know how do I find out what you do."

She once asked if he cared when she found out about the truth that killing her heart. He said he DID not care. Obviously she wanted to cry at that moment, feeling betrayed and hurt by those words she turned around and hid those tears so he wouldn't see what was making her like that. She thought he actually loved her...She would tell her friends what he is doing to her behind her back they said to get over him but he only wanted to get in her pants. But she ignored everyone, including her own sister. Making things worse she couldn't cry, when she couldn't take it anymore, she would lock her room and cry until she fell asleep. If she was at school she would run to the bathroom and cry until she felt better. She tried and tried to forget about him. But the heart never listened. She hated her heart, but what she hated the most was that she was so sensitive which made her harder to forget about him

What she didn't know was that her sister Elizabeth always saw her cry, and it hurt her to see her own sister heartbroken. Imagine how many times she wanted to go up to him and cuss the hell him out. She hates him soo much that she wished he never ever existed. She wanted what was best for her sister. She loves her so much, she wanted her to be happy, and find the right guy for her. Every single time they kissed it seemed like she was whole again. But the inside of the broken stitched heart was still bleeding.

She knew well why because the old Sonic was the one in her heart. He was actually was there for her when she needed him, he made her cheer up when she's sad. He taught her to show her true feelings, and express her true self. But that special person was dead to her. She felt that every little thing she might have said Sonic would get angry at her and say he will never talk to her again.

The sound of his voice made her smile, his laughter made her day and even his famous smile would always cheer her would laugh at his jokes all the time, he was funny. He was a best friend to her. She trusted him with every little thing, you would see her smile so widly when she is with him. What she loved him mostly was that he changed her into a total different person. Amy was once a girl, who was bullied because she liked the stuff that people thought it was "uncool".Getting picked on.. was the worst thing she hated. She hated the bullies that bullied her in middle,elementry school. But ever since he met her and they played this video game at school, he told her that if you love to do things, why didn't you express it? But she didn't really like expressing true self. Whats even funny when she knew how to draw very well. She had Art class and drew her favorite characters each week for homework. When she showed her friends what she drew, they freaked out, because they didn't know she loved reading, writing, drawing, reading manga, drawing manga. They never knew that side of her!. She laughs at the idea how scardly cat she was. But what was funny, was that he kept "loving" her.

She trusted him with everything. Just like a best friend. She had a dark past.. she hated remembering it. What she hated the most was that its coming back to her. Every little moment.. of each detail was the same but when it happens.. she made sure she didn't make a stupid mistake. When Sonic knew her past he got angry. He was angry because what her uncle did to her was so unforgivable. But yet its not really time to talk about it.

Whats even funny was he would say I love you babe. Of course the dumb pink hedgehog believed it and replied back I love you too! She would love those moments.. once she asked "How much you love me?" He replied" Count the sand in the ocean and the beautiful stars... thats how much I love you". If they had moments like this one she would write it down and read it when she wants to. You would see her smiling so big, and her eyes so full of life in them.

But ever since that one phone call she hides those feelings. She hated the way when she tried to talk to her the very next day when it was officially over between them. She wanted to smile that day to make her feel better but she couldn't.. she just couldn't, her heart ached so badly... but he deserved it, what she said to him to make him wake up to realize what has he been doing to her all that time. She couldn't smile, because he didn't earn that famous smile that everyone loves. Everyone would worry about her. She lost her famous smile and the eyes was lifeless. Her parents didn't know what was going on with her.. they did not know nothing about Sonic. Otherwise they would beat the shit out of him already. At first they didn't know who he was they only knew he was a "best friend". Until they found out.. Which was a shock for them both... She didn't get surprised they had to find out sooner or later. But what hurt her mother the most was that.. the dreams.

Her mother often had dreams of her dying in the hands of Sonic. Her baby sister who is 5 years old sees her cry and didn't say a word to her. But the next day she tell her mom. She was so worried of her 16 year own daughter not knowing what was up with her. Until one of her sisters opened her mouth and she had to spill everything. They wanted her to move on… but it was too late for the pink hedgehog. To this day she loves him and will always love him no matter what. They knew how much she loved him, she would do anything to be with him. Too bad he didn't feel like that. .. Her mother hated the way he treated her, she couldn't understand why she fell for him But….

**Author's note: This is based on a real story…please don't say that I'm stupid and forgive me for making Sonic a bad person. I know Sonic is way different then that other person. **

***P.S I suck at remembering stuff so if you want me to continue the story send me a message and I'll continue it. Trust me you guys its still the beginning.* **


End file.
